


The Darkling Sky

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Grooming, M/M, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Obi-Wan has been Anakin's master for less than a week when his life changes forever again.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, background Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118
Collections: Fandom 5K 2020





	The Darkling Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



Obi-Wan is still unused to the loss of his padawan braid. He turns his head and expects to feel it drag against his own shoulder or tumble down his back. He's free, grown, a full Knight, and already master of a padawan of his own. The boy brims with power. Qui-Gon sensed it when they met. Obi-Wan has learned how to sense the same thing. A Chosen One, destined to bring balance to the Force, or so his own master died believing. Anakin doesn't seem very Chosen. He's a precocious, somewhat annoying boy who cries at night for his mother and looks at the other padawans with wide-eyed confusion. Obi-Wan isn't sure what to make of him, but he's not really sure what to make of himself either now that Qui-Gon is gone. His whole life has changed, as has this boy's. They will learn together.

He has been Anakin's master for less than a week when his life changes forever again.

"You have done well," the voice tells him, and Obi-Wan cannot see him. The voice whispers to him in dreams, taunts him under his eyes even when awake. Another presence joins him, guiding him.

The old stories say those who understand the Force can return through it. Obi-Wan has never met anyone who understood the Force as deeply as Qui-Gon did. All right, perhaps Master Yoda knows more, and Master Windu is an adept of the highest order, and all the members of the Council are frankly at peak understanding, and surely there have been others. His mind is a traitor reminding him of these things. Nevertheless, he wants to believe Qui-Gon has returned.

"Thank you, master," he says quietly, waking into his own darkened room, or whispers into the air after a particularly good training session. He basks under Qui-Gon's approval during his meditations. He shows promise, Qui-Gon tells him.

His master's attention pivots. "There is more we must teach the boy."

"I will teach him everything we teach the younglings."

"No," says the voice. "You must teach him beyond the mean normalcy of the Jedi Order. Anakin is the Chosen One. He must learn more than the brittle old Order would allow."

Alarm bells sound in his mind, but his worries quiet as he feels the impossible: the pressure of a kind hand on the back of his neck. "Do this for me."

Obi-Wan is too taken in an emotion that is not solely grief. "Yes, master."

He is presented lessons of his own, and these are unlike the early teachings Qui-Gon gave him when he chose Obi-Wan as his own padawan. His first assignments were to learn to let go of his own fears, to set aside his emotions.

"This is not the way," the voice tells him now. "I have learned much, and I will show you. You will show Anakin."

"But master," Obi-Wan says, alone in the practice hall where he has stolen some time alone. "I don't understand?"

"The old truths were to allow your attachments and your emotions to pass through you and drop away. These are lies. The real truth is to embrace them. You have proven yourself worthy by killing the creature Maul. Now you must accept your new role. Claim your desires. They give you purpose. Command your own passions. They give you strength. Fear is not your enemy. It is your guide."

He is learning to reach past the limitations the Jedi Order placed on them both, and only this freedom is worthy of pursuit. It sounds so much like Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan misses him so much.

"Only by breaking the binders they insist you wear can you become the man I always know you could be, my beloved apprentice." Encouraged by this, Obi-Wan moves through his unfamiliar kata, ending with cracking the wall, power unlike anything he's ever felt before surging through him.

He sobs with gratitude, unable to speak his joy.

Obi-Wan moves through the new katas, memorizing them to teach to Anakin in the morning. The unfamiliar flutter of his own wants burn through each motion. He feels many things. One of them is entitlement to answers. "This is what you have learned beyond life?"

"This is the greatest lesson to learn in life or death. You must teach the boy. Only then can he understand his destiny."

Obi-Wan wants to believe Anakin has a destiny. Qui-Gon believed it, died believing it, and mutters in his ear about Anakin's destiny even now. Obi-Wan can do no less.

"Reach out with your heart," he tells the boy as they sit across from one another. He recalls what Qui-Gon told him last night. "Your love for your mother hurts you."

"Yes. Master Yoda says I must learn to let her go."

"He's wrong." The words feel blasphemous on his lips. Yoda is their greatest teacher. He taught all the younglings who have passed through this temple for centuries, including Obi-Wan. But this is way to unlock Anakin's full potential, which is what Qui-Gon wanted when he died, and wants still. "Hold onto your love for her. When you miss her, take that sorrow and channel it. When you are angry at Watto for keeping her away from you, use that anger as your power."

This feels wrong, but as Anakin reaches out for the Force and crushes a training dummy with his mind, Obi-Wan thinks it must be right.

His own nightly lessons continue. Over a year has passed since Qui-Gon's death before Obi-Wan allows himself to ask the question that has darkened his heart since this started. "You aren't Qui-Gin Jinn, are you?"

"Does it please you to think of me as him?"

Obi-Wan considers this before answering, as the voice has often instructed him to do. This doesn't occur to him until it is already far too late. "Pleasure is not truth," he says, recalling one of his earliest Jedi teachings.

"Pleasure can be truth," the voice replies and Obi-Wan knows this isn't Qui-Gon. The last of his grief squeezes his heart before letting go. His new teacher has given him truths he could never have imagined. If this means setting aside his own early lessons, setting aside Qui-Gon himself, he will.

"Yes, master."

There are two of him now.

There is an Obi-Wan Kenobi who shows the surface of a perfect Jedi Knight, who is thoughtful yet detached, strong and brave and ready to protect the weak, yet beyond the need for the gross desires of the flesh. He teaches his young padawan with the full blessing and curriculum of the Jedi Order, handed down for generations.

There is a man whose name is whispered only in his ear at night, who accepts that strength is through passion, and to whom victory is all-important. Under the breathless urging of his unseen master, he indulges in the desires of his own body, taking power from his own self-administered pleasure. He teaches Anakin the ways of these new truths he has learned, encouraging him to focus on his own needs and wants.

"I want my mother back," he says, and Obi-Wan agrees they will find her. His master has taught him that the desire for her presence and acceptance is what will motivate the boy, not the fulfillment. Allow the woman to re-enter his life, and Anakin will fall away from the path leading to his destiny.

At last Obi-Wan cannot dissuade Anakin any longer, but his master understands. "I will deal with this myself," he says with a trace of disapproval in his ever unseen voice.

"Yes, master. Thank you, master."

They arrive on Tatooine on the ship Anakin has, ah, _borrowed_ for the purpose. Shmi Skywalker is dead, murdered hours before their arrival. Anakin shrieks and cries, something unbecoming in a boy of twelve.

"Use it," his master hisses to him.

"Use your pain," Obi-Wan says in a soothing voice. "The people who killed her deserve to suffer as you do."

The village his master has framed for the murder consists of several extended families of the sand people who eke out their living here on the edges of the wastelands. These families will not live there any longer. Twelve is young, but old enough to flash his lightsaber through flesh until the hem of his small robe is soaked with their blood. Dozens die for a child's grief, including children.

Obi-Wan places a hand on his shoulder. "You did what you could."

"Yes, master," says Anakin, dousing his blade and going off to cry again.

Obi-Wan's master says to him, "He is progressing well."

Obi-Wan watches the boy, sees his huddled form weeping against the shadow of a dune. A sharp pity fills him. Yes, this is the way for him to unlock his destiny. No, he could not have been allowed to fall away by returning to his mother's arms. But he's no more than a child, and he's just lost his mother forever. Obi-Wan goes to him, and he wraps Anakin in his own robe, and he lets him weep while his master mutters unhappily.

Now there are three of him.

One makes an effort to wear the mask of a perfect Jedi, one even more adherent to the rules than those held as examples to the others. "I only want to show my best," he says to the Masters. "Qui-Gon, may he rest well, wasn't the most conventional master. I want to do my best for Anakin." It's a good answer. Yoda watches him closely, but the rest accept he is only trying to show that he will not copy Qui-Gon's iconoclastic ways. His name, told to him in the Temple creche, is Obi-Wan Kenobi.

One serves his new master as neatly as he served his last. He follows his master's words, learning the steps of this path which does not hide its face from the darkness but uses that darkness to intentional purpose. "The Dark is only another facet of the Force," he repeats to his master. "Fear is a worthy weapon but the Dark Side should not be feared." It's a good answer. His master chuckles in his ear and guides him through a new level of meditation until he masters it and can teach Anakin. His name, given to him by Master Sidious, is Darth Legion.

One stands apart from them both, and he knows his loyalty is to neither. He serves the path he understands is his and his alone: to protect, teach, and nurture Anakin Skywalker. "I will never let anyone hurt you," he says to the center of his universe. "You are the most important person in my life, and you always will be." It is the only answer. Anakin clutches his neck in a swift, savage hug. He's growing taller every day. They will be eye to eye in another month or two, the apprentice and the loving master. His name, which only Anakin knows, is Ben.

Anakin is growing used to his secrets. He knows the special lessons cannot be spoken of to other padawans, to other masters, to anyone. "Your destiny is yours alone," Obi-Wan tells him. "You will bring balance to the Force. No Light. No Dark. Only peace."

"Yes, master." He has grown full of questions. "How? What is my path?"

"That has not been made clear to me yet."

He has never told Anakin about his own master, although as the years pass, he's sure the truth isn't hidden from him. He has spoken too often to empty air. He has acted under instructions too many times. Anakin must know someone else is guiding him, but Obi-Wan has decided the unseen hand will guide him only so far. Protection of the boy is his highest call, even protection from his master if that day comes.

He takes Anakin away from Coruscant as often as he can. "Wanderlust," he explains to the others as he takes yet another distant mission. "Qui-Gon had a habit of showing me the stars. I want Anakin to see them, too." He's greeted with an indulgent kindness. The memory of Qui-Gon Jinn has softened in the Temple in the years since his death. What was once considered rude is now recalled fondly as irascibility. Was what once considered a hair's breadth away from apostasy is now remembered as a quirky approach to the rules. They have forgotten who and what Qui-Gon was. Obi-Wan hasn't, but he won't tell, and he'll gladly trade on the memories for the sake of getting Anakin out from under their eyes.

On other worlds, they are more free. Obi-Wan can teach him without caution, guiding him through the forbidden studies. He and Anakin have found new kyber crystals together, and under his own master's guidance, they have turned them, changed them, poisoned them until the blades they forge glow with an eerie crimson light.

"It's beautiful," Anakin says, his face awash in pink, and Obi-Wan is too caught in the sudden loveliness of the boy's face to disagree. He's rapidly becoming a man, with a deeper voice than he once had and the full adult grace he's growing into like a new robe.

His master encourages his impulses, and that dark chuckle is back in his ear as Obi-Wan holds his own cock firmly in hand, imagining Anakin's mouth engulfing him, imagining the sticky spray covering Anakin's face as he's awash in that pink glow, imagining based on years of hearing the words, "Master, please."

They are free, but not so free that he has shared these thoughts with Anakin. He can hear the boy in his own bedroll, enjoying the tumult of his own late adolescent hormones and whatever pretty or handsome face fills his nightly fantasies. This is power.

There's a scandal when they return to Coruscant. One of Obi-Wan's contemporaries has broken the trust placed in him and taken his padawan into his bed. The Council tries to keep the news internal but somehow the Chancellor finds out. Their investigation becomes public knowledge. Obi-Wan and Anakin are interviewed, as are all the other master and padawan pairs. Anakin tells them with his open face that Obi-Wan has never once been inappropriate with him, and Obi-Wan says the same of his own departed master. Two other padawans come forward about their own masters.

Obi-Wan and Anakin are brought to the uncomfortable meeting with the Chancellor. Palpatine has often expressed his thanks to the boy during the trouble on Naboo back when Obi-Wan met him. Bringing him is a means to soothe what the masters expect to be a stinging rebuke.

Obi-Wan doesn't care. As soon as he's in the Chancellor's office, in his presence for the first time in years, he knows. He doesn't speak, and wasn't brought along to speak, but his eyes never leave Palpatine's face, and in the back of his mind, he hears the same lascivious chuckle that accompanied his own last orgasm, shot into his own hand.

"Stay," Palpatine says, when they are preparing to leave after the dressing down. He encourages Anakin to remain. "Our little hero has grown up," he says, and allows Obi-Wan to stay as well.

"You," Obi-Wan says when they are alone. "It was always you."

"I am many things," Sidious says, his kindly voice cracked into the more vicious tones of Obi-Wan's master. He ignores Obi-Wan, taking in Anakin instead. "It is good to see you again, my boy. You've matured well under my guidance."

"Your guidance?"

He waves at Obi-Wan. "My apprentice has been teaching you for years. Those fools don't see you for what you are, but I do. I sense the turmoil inside you, the rich hunger. I can make you greater than you can possibly dream."

"Those were your lessons?" His wide-open face is as astonished now as it was when Master Plo Koon asked him if Obi-Wan had ever touched him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"Yes. I am your master."

Obi-Wan says, "Mine. You are mine, and I am his."

This earns him a mildly scornful look. "Yes." As easily as that, he is dismissed. He was never the goal, only the conduit.

Anakin sees the same thing. An apprentice well raised in the ways Sidious has been training them would seize this opportunity to rise, strike down his teacher, and become the apprentice Sidious has been grooming him to become. But Anakin has been raised with a slight variation on the old ways. With a sly eagerness, he says, "You've set up the perfect system. You tell Obi-Wan what to do, he tells me, and no one is the wiser. That's brilliant."

"It is," Sidious gloats, preening with an obvious, obscene delight.

"I've never met anyone with such genius." Anakin is laying it on a bit thick, but Sidious enjoys this, petting the boy's hair with a trembling hand. "I will do my part to keep the secret as we continue your plans," Anakin says, and in a stroke of genius of his own, he goes down on one knee. "I pledge this, our master."

Obi-Wan holds his breath, ready to fight for his own life if this doesn't work, but Sidious is pleased with the flattery. The expression on his face as Anakin kneels is darker in a way Obi-Wan didn't expect but has no room to examine now.

"Excellent." He glances at Obi-Wan. "You have done well with him. We will continue our lessons."

"Yes, my master."

They both leave his office alive, which Obi-Wan finds deep gratitude for. "How did you know what to say?"

"He seemed open to compliments. Secret puppet masters want someone to praise how smart they are, at least according to those terrible holofilms you watch about that spy."

"They're not terrible," Obi-Wan rebukes him. "They are an insight into popular culture." But he smiles and Anakin returns the smile. They are their own team. Darth Sidious may guide them, but he does not own them.

They return with vigor to their studies, both the official and unofficial. There's an assassination attempt made on the former queen of Naboo, now a Senator. Master Windu suggests Obi-Wan and his padawan take on guard duty, but Obi-Wan doesn't want the reminder of the old days so close by. Years have passed since he last believed Qui-Gon was watching over him. He still carries the uneasy feeling Qui-Gon wouldn't approve of his choices. The duty is handed to another. They have more important things to attend to.

When the war starts, all the padawans of Anakin's generation are promoted to knights in order to make up for the losses of all those on Geonosis. "I'm not your apprentice any more?" he asks, and there's both anticipation and fear in the question.

"As far as the Jedi are concerned, you are now my equal. As far as you and I are concerned, nothing has changed."

"Good. I don't want to be away from you."

"I'm afraid you will be, General."

They arrange to be together as often as they can, their companies of clones mingling in splashes of blue and yellow. Anakin is given the suggestion of training a padawan of his own, and he rejects it. "I'm too busy." Obi-Wan is touched. Anakin doesn't want to train up his own replacement yet.

Aspects of the war seem wrong, and when Dooku admits he has a master, Obi-Wan knows there is only one possible name. Chancellor Palpatine is playing both sides of this conflict.

In a rare display of opposition towards his master, he points out that a war is a very good way to get Anakin killed.

"No." His master hisses in his ears, "This war will hone my servant into a glorious blade, strong and rigid and tall."

Anakin asks him later, "He actually said that?"

"He did."

"Does that seem a little creepy to you?"

"I can't imagine thinking so when he's listening. But yes. Incredibly creepy."

"What is his purpose for me?"

Obi-Wan shakes his head. "He wants you to come into greatness. He understands you have more power than any other Jedi or Sith ever born. You were created from raw power."

"My mother made me."

Lies are part of this way they've learned but Obi-Wan cannot lie to him now. Anakin sees the truth scrawled in the guilt on Obi-Wan's face.

"What did he do?"

"He claimed he and his master caused your mother to conceive. He's never been clear about the process. I have my suspicions." Anakin's face is a storm. Obi-Wan will master the storm, ride it, even if the shock waves from his thunderous fury kill them both. "I do know that he had those people murder her. He needed you to be loyal to him. Your love for her jeopardized your priorities. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

It isn't that Anakin takes the news well. He doesn't. But he's been taught to harness his emotions, hold them tight until he can release them with his full power. The anger he has always carried about his mother now fuels him through battle after battle. He's going to cut his way through droids until Dooku's forces can't send any more, and he's going to cut his way into Dooku, and when he is ready, he's going to kill Palpatine, too.

Obi-Wan can bide his time. He offers what passes for contrition at his lie of omission, standing at Anakin's side as often as possible. They grow their legends together: master and (former) apprentice, cutting a swathe of victory through the Separatist forces.

His master continues to guide him, but he's noticed the voice no longer speaks to him alone. Sidious has taken to teaching Anakin himself, guiding him through advanced lessons in the darker arts which Obi-Wan himself could never aspire to under his master's hand. Anakin has become the teacher, privately bringing Obi-Wan in on the same lessons, nurturing the growth of his powers. This is not the Sith way. There must be two and two alone. Both of them working as apprentices to Sidious means he expects Anakin to kill Obi-Wan. The opposite possibility is too laughable to consider. Obi-Wan has power, but Anakin is power made manifest. The only dam holding back the flood of his destruction is Anakin's love for him, which grows stronger day by day, even now.

They've given up the last wall between them, shrugged aside like so much mist. When their divisions are deployed together, and they often are, the two of them share their cabin. What was once a means to extra power with private pleasure magnifies itself tenfold when they share those pleasures with each other.

It's no secret to the men they command, and it's not much different from what other Jedi do on long missions of their own together. Sex has never been forbidden outright, only attachment. The others could never understand the attachment Obi-Wan and Anakin have formed and they don't inquire. They assume it is only sex. After all, Obi-Wan has always shown himself to be the perfect Jedi in every aspect, and Anakin is the Chosen One.

Sidious, who encouraged them in the former, does not like what they do now. "You are distracted," he tells Obi-Wan. "You distract him."

"No, my master. We share even more knowledge this way." This is true. When he's buried to his bollocks in Anakin, they share a unique bond, allowing the exchange of their lessons to coincide with the flow of the power. He has learned the most tempting promise Sidious has laid out for Anakin alone: the reanimation of the dead. Sidious doesn't know Anakin has found out the truth about Shmi's murder, and seeks to manipulate him with the reward of bringing her back.

"He's lying to you," Obi-Wan thinks, and Anakin can hear him when they connect this way, when he drives himself into Obi-Wan's eager body.

"I know."

"That's what he plans to use against you. Against me. He will make you decide between killing me to have your mother back, or losing her forever."

"I know," Anakin thinks, and he comes with a sob.

The power they generate from the coupling coils inside them both, springing loose into a sea of onrushing battle droids the next day. Is it any wonder their men venerate them? Is it any wonder the Council is growing concerned with the reputation the pair of them are gathering, balanced on the knife's edge between folk heroes and gods?

Master Windu says, "You and General Skywalker will split your forces. You are being sent to Umbara. He is needed for a mission in the Kadavo System."

"We'll be back together soon enough," Anakin reassures him, nuzzling his throat while they're alone.

Obi-Wan isn't as sure. "They suspect something. They'll find reasons to deploy you elsewhere. Mace has already said my men will join his after we're finished the Umbaran campaign."

"It will be fine."

It's not. Anakin almost dies on Kadavo, and his eyes stay haunted long after. Obi-Wan loses a third of his troops on Umbara. They are stronger when they are together. Apart, their legend crumbles. Recklessly, Obi-Wan ignores the summons to Windu's side and joins Anakin's men instead. He makes the decisions Anakin can't now, not with his ghosts inside his head, and he soothes him at night in their bed, and he orders Cody to redirect any messages from Coruscant or from the Grand Master.

"They'll be angry with you," Anakin says when he's recovered enough to consider anything but his own pain. "They'll ask questions we don't want them finding answers to."

"I'll take the brunt of those. I will tell them I had a lapse in judgment due to the injuries sustained by my former padawan. Not one of them hasn't done the same. A month ago, Plo almost got himself killed rescuing his padawan from pirates."

"His padawan is barely sixteen, and she's reckless. I don't need my master coming to my rescue." Despite this, he curls closer to Obi-Wan on the bunk. His hair is getting longer, and it's mussed in a distractingly fascinating fashion from what they were doing together earlier.

"Then your master is a fool who doesn't know better, and they will accept that. I may have to stay on Coruscant for a while. Finish out your next mission. You can join me there."

"I will." He reaches for Obi-Wan again, making up for the time they've lost, and the time they will lose until they can rejoin.

Anakin's next mission turns into three more. Obi-Wan remains in the hallowed, dull halls where he grew up, attending Council meetings, relaying the more interesting discussions to his own master. He's never shared strategy or military secrets, nothing that Palpatine doesn't already know in his official role. That seems only sporting.

It's strange, every time. He wanders the same passages he did a as boy, and his former childhood friends and others greet him, respect him as a member of the Council, and have no idea what he has become. He is like one of those odd birds that slips its own egg into another's nest, waiting for the other bird to hatch and raise his treacherous young. He's raised Anakin to be something even he does not quite understand. When the plan he doesn't yet know the shape of hatches, there will be a reckoning, and a mighty beating of powerful wings.

At last, Anakin's fleet is called home. Obi-Wan keeps himself from nervousness. Dooku's forces have been seen in the sector. There's a rumor he's after Palpatine himself, and Obi-Wan knows it is true because he has instructed his pupil to allow the kidnapping. Soon, Dooku will strike, and the complex plan his master has built will move into motion, and Obi-Wan will be by Anakin's side when they play their own parts.

Instead of coming directly to the Temple, Anakin has been summoned to the Senate building, where the dark lord of the Sith keeps his sumptuous office. Sidious wants to speak to his young apprentice alone.

Worry builds inside him as the time passes. Across the tendril of understanding they share, Obi-Wan feels Anakin cry out in pain.

All other thoughts abandoned, he rushes to the building, babbling his way through the protocols needed to get him inside, get him upstairs, get him to where he knows Anakin is. It feels like hours, even though far less than a quarter of one has passed by the time he sets foot outside the restricted lift leading to Palpatine's office. Anakin has been in pain this whole time.

The tableau is before him: Anakin bound and struggling, his body and powers dulled from some unknown force. Later, Anakin will tell him it was a drug that Sidious fed him in a drink, a potent concoction under the grounds of celebrating his victory. Now all Obi-Wan sees is their master, bare between Anakin's legs, driving into him with short, hard strokes as he laughs and tells Anakin to embrace his pain and his rage.

Obi-Wan doesn't need the lesson. In a moment, his lightsaber is lit. He attacks his master without question, without hesitation. In a second, he's been shoved into a wall with sickening pain, lightning shooting into him from his master's fingertips. Agony arcs through him.

"You were always useless," Sidious sneers. "And you are surplus to my needs." Obi-Wan screams as the bolts intensify.

Either the drug is losing its hold, or the sight of Obi-Wan dying under the hands of their master gives Anakin the strength he needs, a greater strength than the anger Sidious wanted to instill in him with the rape. He breaks free of his bonds. Obi-Wan's saber flies into his hand. Without a moment's hesitation of his own, he severs Palpatine's arms.

The Force lightning stops. Obi-Wan falls to the ground, shaking in lingering agony. Anakin joins him, ignoring the tormented shrieks of their master, and embraces Obi-Wan. "Ben," he murmurs over and over into Obi-Wan's neck until Obi-Wan, weak and tired, pulls him into a kiss. There is no room for thank yous between them, not today.

"It's time," he tells Anakin. "As soon as you're ready." Even as he says the words, he knows what is to come, knows the two of them will rule the galaxy from both sides of Palpatine's petty little war. Their hour has come around at last.


End file.
